Kaylee's Fics oh yeah
by not-your-average-klainer
Summary: Joey/OC they kind of go in order rated T for strong language :P for kaylee!
1. Chapter 1

_Ice, ice, ice, ice. _

Joey couldn't even comprehend correctly what was going on as he power-walked down the white hospital corridor. Some of his friends stood around looking concerned at him and back at the door which he came out from. His eyes stung with tears and he wiped his nose with his wrist, followed by a sniff as he finally found the small nook where the ice machine was. He grabbed a Styrofoam cup from the dispenser at the side of the water fountain with his nervously shaking hand and let another tear fall from his eye when he heard his girlfriend screeching like a banshee down the hall. He filled the cup with ice and jogged back to the door that was left ajar.

"Does it take you that long just to get a goddamned cup of ice?" His girlfriend, Kaylee sneered at Joey with a tight frown and beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. All the exhaustion and pain was making her wavy ginger hair quickly fall out of its once neat ballerina bun. Joey and Kaylee had known each other for five years now, and of all the times he had spent with her, this had to be the most terrifying she has ever been. His usually bubbly and imaginative girlfriend had turned into a total bitch (no offense) ever since she had just gone into labor one and a half hour ago. "Sorry," He mumbled and dabbed an ice cube around her freckled face and neck. "When the hell does this stupid bitch get here?" She closed her eyes and took short breaths. "I don't know," Joey let the now miniscule ice cube about the size of a pea roll down her neck as he got up to go find another doctor, "Girls, take over for me, please?" He asked Lauren, Jaime, Meredith, and Julia who stood outside the door against the wall opposite from the room still in the somewhat formal attire from the restaurant.

They happily obliged and flocked the room, excitedly chatting, consoling, complimenting, and all those other girly things, as Joey put it, to help cheer her up while she felt like shit. "Meredith, take over on ice duty." Julia, who always knew how to handle situations like these, instructed the girl with dark brown curly hair. "What else would you like, Darling?" Julia used a softer and comforting tone with Kaylee when she saw her face red and stained with tears. "Fucking food!" she managed to say at a somewhat more appropriate volume through clenched teeth.

"Jaime, get some chocolate at the vending machine. I mean like, a shit load; as much as you can." Julia pulled a crinkled $10 bill out of her purse and slapped into Jaime's hand. She nodded and ran around to find the closest vending machine that had chocolate. Lauren, Meredith and Julia were the only ones left in the room and only sudden screams and sobs filled the tense air. Lauren pulled out her phone to check the time. _9:28… No 9:29 now._ She sighed and hated seeing one of their close friends in such horrible pain but it would all be worth it once this nightmare was over. "Can someone go check up on Joey, please?" Kaylee squeaked and began wringing her hands in the thin sheet that laid over her. Julia gave Lauren her cue and she set out on her own mini expedition to find Joey.

She shivered as she walked down the hall, listening to the clacking of her heels Julia made her wear. Lauren had to admit, they were stylish and made her seem less little, but they were just plain _uncomfortable_. _"It's Joe's early birthday dinner, you _have _to dress nice." _Julia's words repeated in her mind as she watched fat, puffy snowflakes blow around in the wind out of the large glass windows that overlooked the entire city of New York. The skies were covered in dark clouds, which were illuminated into a comfortable brown from the orange streetlights. Lauren had already forgotten what floor they were on but enjoyed the scenery and took her time studying each little light that created the gorgeous skyline.

"Oh my fuCKING GOD! Where is the food when you need it?" The scream from around the corner reminded Lauren to get to her task; there were more important things to do right now than just sit around and dream about Joe Walker. Jaime passed her by with arms full of various kinds of chocolate bars and they exchanged their anxious yet excited grins. The sickly sweet smell of the hospital made her want to jump out those windows for fresh air and almost considered doing just that until she saw a familiar walking figure down near the more vacant side of the parking lot. _Joseph Michael Richter, you dumb ass, _she thought to herself, ripping Julia's high heels off her feet and storming down the stairs.

"Joey!" Lauren yelled with both hands on either side of her mouth to amplify her voice. Her toes began to get more and more frost bitten with each step she took with her bare feet. A very worried Joey looked over his shoulder and turned right back around, standing in the same spot with both of his hands digging at his scalp.

"What if I suck at this, Lo?" He asked, in a broken voice. She finally came around to see his facial expression and instantly had the urge to just hug him. His nose was tinted red from the cold and his tear-soaked eyelashes started the freeze from what she could see, since the same drop hadn't moved at all after all his blinking. "Joseph Michael Richter, you have been prepared for this for how long?"

"Five months." He said lamely, wiping his eyes with the hem of his sleeve of his white button-up shirt.

"And do you want to stay with her for the rest of your freaking life?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him like a ragdoll.

"Yes! I do! Jeez, I'm just… I don't even know." His eyes widened in slight annoyance and raised his arms in emphasis, which only landed back onto the back of his head, fingers neatly intertwined.

"You will know once you see your kid for the first time!" Lauren snatched his left wrist and sprinted back to the side entrance of the hospital. It took him a few seconds to catch up with her rapid pace as she nearly slammed him into a wall as they turned the familiar corner where she had passed to unexpectedly found herself admiring the city earlier. "Where the hell have you been?" Kaylee breathed and glared at Joey with a deadly look in her brown eyes. Their doctors had already arrived and were setting up her anesthesia needles.

"Just… clearing my mind a little." Joey flashed a wary smile to his temporarily Satan of a girlfriend and blinked a few excess tears away. All the guys remained outside until they were told to come in. Joey peeked his head back out with an uneasy look on his face and they all backed him up with a thumbs up. He relaxed a little at the encouragement from Joe Walker, Darren, Brolden, Jim, Brosenthal, and Dylan.

"It's your time to shine, Joey." Meredith clapped a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, giving a gentle push into the room while the other girls left. Joey took Kaylee's right hand that was fidgeting and held it with both hands. "You've got this, okay?" He looked her dead in the eye and kissed her on the back of the hand. She only nodded back and forced a smile through all the unbearable pain.

"Now I kind of wished we asked for the gender at the first ultrasound, but _nooo_, it just had to be a surprise." Kaylee chimed as she held their newborn baby boy. He was pretty fat and had thick, long brown hair just like Joey, which she carefully kissed every few seconds. It had been a half hour since the nightmare had ended, and they were just settling in a little before everyone else filed in. Joey rested his forearms on the windowsill and he waited for his turn to hold their infant again, trying to come up with some kind of name with the inspiration from the breathtaking view.

"Umm… Bruce Wayne?"

"No Batman or superhero related things."

"Ron."

"No Harry Potter."

"Mark Hoppus."

"No blink182!"

"Umm…" Joey was out of ideas and began naming off things he saw for a change. "Linoleum" he said, looking down at the floor.

Kaylee gave him the 'what-the-hell-is-going-through-your-mind-right-now' look and sat up a little straighter. "No."

"Clock"

"No"

"Door"

"No"

"Doorknob?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No, of course not." She laughed and snuggled closer to the baby, which Joey had watched and sighed in content. Kaylee looked down at the baby for a while, studying its sleeping figure, and then looked up at Joey; who stood with his back now to the window. A ridiculous grin crept up her face and she held their baby up above her like Simba in The Lion King. "Whoa, whoa, be careful with him now, I know he's all plushy and soft, but he ain't no toy." Joey warned and lowered her arms gently.

"Joseph Michael Richter," She tried to keep her serious tone but failed epically at it, "This here is your son who shall be named…" Her sentence trailed off in cackles and Joey took the boy out of her hands.

"What's his name?" Joey asked impatiently, looking at his sleeping infant and then at Kaylee who tried to compose herself.

"His name is Han Solo."

A silence set around them and Joey looked at her with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly opened as he tried to imagine his son being named after that one memory they had together. "Are you serious? I don't think he'll approve of it when we tell him what his name _really_ means."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kaylee raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, a playful smile enlightening her face. Joey looked back at his poor child and couldn't help but laugh. "Please tell me your kidding, right? He doesn't need to be reminded about how he was kinda _made_ through his own name, you know what I mean?"

"I know, I'm just bothering you. His name's going to be Lucas Skywalker."

"You're kidding right?"

"Maybe."

Joey bit the inside of his cheek and studied the young Lucas Skywalker. "Only Lucas, no Skywalker."

"Fine." She agreed, returning the kiss Joey placed on her lips.

~fin


	2. Chapter 2

Joey woke up late on Saturday morning in a mellow daze to the sweet smell of his girlfriend's perfume. "Come on, Joey. You're watching Luke today, remember?" Kaylee said in a soft voice when she saw her boyfriend watching her put on her earrings in the mirror. His rubbed his face and yawned, rolling over to the other side and mumbling something about "five more minutes." Kaylee tied her wavy orange hair up into a high ponytail before attacking Joey by surprise.

"Get up, my dear Joey Solo!" She cried in an overly dramatic tone and pounced on the lump under the blanket. "You have to watch Lucas Skywalker today!"

"I will, I will, and no Skywalker; he's a Richter." His eyes opened wide at the impact and then wrapped his arms around her, not willing to let go anytime soon because he loved her sweet scent. "You're going to make me late, Joey!" She giggled and tried to squirm out of his embrace, but he only held on tighter. "Please don't go, I suck at this." Joey begged, "The house will be up in flames as soon as you pull out of the driveway." Kaylee laughed and shook her head before finally rolling off the bed and onto her feet. "You'll do fine, Joey. He's pretty easygoing, so he can deal with mistakes if you make any."

He groaned and threw off the duvet before getting up himself and attempting to beat her to the front door. "Wait, you forgot something, Kaylee!" He called from the doorway of their bedroom. "I'm pretty sure I have every-" She turned around to bid Joey a last goodbye for the day before being unexpectedly smooched. "That was all." He flashed his crooked smile, "Love you."

"Love you too, Joey Solo." She raised her eyebrows once and gave him one last kiss before stepping out the front door and spending the day with her friends. Joey watched their red Mini Cooper pull out onto the street and disappear around the corner onto Main Street. He sighed, knowing that now was his time to shine as Daddy for the day. Spinning on his sock covered heel, he made his way to their small kitchen to make himself a mug of coffee from the Keurig. Lifting the top of the machine, he placed a fresh new hazelnut K-cup inside and snapped it back shut before pressing the large cup button. He smiled to himself and hummed a dainty tune to himself. Turning to the fridge to get the cream, he noticed Kaylee's neat handwriting written on a sticky note pressed onto the fridge.

_Don't forget, you have to wake up Lucas __**before **__11. He actually stayed up pretty late last night so maybe wake him up around 10:30. His food's already made and is in the fridge: _

_Give him the blue container for breakfast (when he wakes up) _

_A bottle for lunch (around 3) _

_And the green container for dinner (around 6) _

_I also made two extra smaller bottles as a snack if he gets hungry (which I don't doubt). Love you to shreds, Mr. Joseph Michael Richter. Don't forget to heat up his food to room temperature and have him in bed before 9, please! Bathe him too before bed! Thank you! _

_-Kaylee _

Joey smiled to himself and took out the small baby blue container that fit perfectly in his palm to thaw along with the carton of cream. Back at the counter where his mug of steaming coffee was, he could see the time on the stove- 10:50. After he stirred a little bit of cream into the mug with a spoon, he set out to wake up young Lucas Skywalker. Taking a large gulp out of the mug in his hand, her padded down the hall and turned into his son's room.

He loved the painting job they had done a month before he was born. They both agreed on a pastel green with a chocolate brown trim since he wanted the gender to be a surprise then. His brown eyes trailed from the walls, to the thin white drapes, then down to the crib where Luke was. Placing his mug on the nearest stable surface, which was the top of the brown wooden dresser, he loomed over the side of the crib to see the newest Richter.

Over the past few months, he began to look more and more like Joey. His hair grew longer and thicker, which was unexpected since he had a full head of hair already when he was born (which also explained all the unbearable heartburn poor Kaylee had suffered with before they found out she was pregnant). Kaylee was overjoyed with the fact that the crooked jaw was getting there, and he remembered her exact words one day when she was still in the hospital: _"When he starts to get facial hair, make sure he does your style. He'll be a fucking lady killer, I promise you."_

Snapping out of his nostalgia moment, he remembered what he came in there to do. Prying his fingers under Luke's chubby waist, he lifted him up and held him against his chest; putting a little bounciness into his steps to gently wake him up. "Come on, young Jedi, you have breakfast to eat." Joey cooed as Lucas started to squirm and rub his eyes with his fat fists. All the Star Wars references all came from Kaylee; the nights when they'd hang out, the night they made themselves official, when they moved in, and the night when she came back from the hospital and many other nights sandwiched in between, they had Star Wars marathons. He was starting to memorize the lines almost, but Kaylee was already a pro at that.

Feeling warmth and wetness start to collect on his shoulder, he lifted Luke in front of his to see if he was drooling, puking, or both. His big brown eyes met his father's as he used his fist as a substitute for the handful of Joey's shirt to chew on. He would be seven months next week and had only his front two teeth poking through his gums, so there was still plenty of teething to do. Joey put him back over his shoulder and went over to Luke's drawer in the kitchen to get one of his tiny spoons and a bib. Times were kind of tough at the moment so they didn't have a high chair and were better off without one since he could sit up by himself now.

Setting Lucas carefully into a sitting position on the grey linoleum floor, he got the thawed food, spoon and bib before clambering down in front of Luke again. Joey popped open the lid, grimacing distastefully into the beige mixture as he stirred it with the spoon. Luke was already leaning forward in anticipation. _Jesus, no wonder why your mom was always eating so much while you were still a bun in the oven_. He thought to himself and gave him his first spoonful. A blob of food dribbled down his cheek and onto his white onesie. "Dammit," Joey muttered, wiping the food off with his thumb before only putting it on his shirt for now. Grabbing the bib that had been forgotten beside him, he ripped apart the Velcro and pressed it back together once it was around Luke's neck. "That should be better." Joey smiled warmly at his son who clutched the terrycloth bib in his hands before shoving the material in his mouth.

"Come on, that isn't half as good as…" He cocked his head to the side and gently pulled the bib out of his mouth, "whatever this is, but come on, you like it."

Joey's phone vibrated on the stove, causing quite a racket from where they were. Leaving the cup a good distance from Luke, he went to go retrieve the phone call and put in on speaker. "Hello?" He called loud enough so that it would go through the speaker phone. "Hey there, you busy today?" Joe Walker asked through the phone. All of Luke's attention went to the phone as he eyed it curiously. "Yeah, I'm on Daddy Duty for the day. Why?" Joey said as he gave Luke another spoonful of food. Joe started cracking up on the other line and made Joey put. "Watch, you and Lo are next. I guarantee it." He said switched the call setting to FaceTime so that he could give him a serious look which he couldn't quite send through his voice. Glaring into the camera when he saw Joe in tears from laughing, he added "I mean it."

"Hey, hey, not everyone knows about that yet…" Joe chided and held his index finger against his mouth to tell him to keep his trap shut. "Fine," Joey rolled his eyes playfully and checked over on Luke, "oh shit shit shit, one second Joe."

Lucas had both hands in his bowl, either forcing some into his little mouth, smearing it on the floor, splatting it against the sides of the counter, or just squishing it between his fingers. "Why, what did the young Jedi do this time?" Joe asked.

"Playing with his food, well at least he ate the majority of it, like 70% of it."

"You need help? I have nothing to do today and Lo's out with the girls today, I think." Joe offered.

"Ohmygod, _please_." Joey breathed in a desperate tone.

"Sure, I'll be over in like, 10 minutes at most." Joe said, getting off his couch.

They exchanged their goodbyes for now and Joey was now ready to clean up the mess Lucas had made. Ripping off a paper towel from the roll on the counter, he dampened it in the sink and wrung it out. "Please don't touch me," He pleaded to Lucas, who did just that onto his shoulder, leaving a beige stain that looked like mutated handprints. "Great," He muttered looking over at his shoulder, and then back at Luke, forgiving him with a kiss on his head of thick, dark brown hair. "Well that's over with, Uncle Walks is gonna be here in a while, and you need to change out of that." He told Luke and carried him back to his room to get a new onesie for him to wear. It was still pretty muggy even though September was just around the corner, and the broken air conditioning hadn't helped at all that summer so their only option was wearing less, which he had no problem with at all when Kaylee was home.

Pulling out one of his clothes drawers, he noticed his now cold coffee sitting on top and took a sip. Setting the mug back down, he grabbed a neatly folded onesie and walked over to the lounge chair they kept in there. He reclined back into the chair and sat Luke in his lap to undo the three buttons and lifted the stained clothing over his little head. Joey tossed the article of clothing into the basket next to the dresser and fit the fresh new one on Lucas.

"Well, I have no idea what to do now. What about you?" Joey looked at the young Jedi, who watched his father's feet as they stepped around the house. Skywalker remained silent and turned his head to his dad's shoulder to nom on his shirt again where the food stain was. The doorbell rang and echoed through the hallway. _Finally,_ Joey thought and opened up the door to let Joe in. ""Oh my dear lord, look who it is!" Joe swooped in and snatched Luke out of his arms when the door opened. "He looks bigger from the last time I saw him."

"That was only last week, Joe." Joey said and locked the door behind them. "He may have gained a pound or two or something."

"Yeah, he got heavier." Joe sat on the couch with the baby on his lap, who tried to grasp the leather surface. A smile crept across Joe's face and he suppressed a laugh when Joey glared at him.

"What?" He looked over at his visitor.

"Joey's a daddy now." Joe sang, holding up Luke next to his head. Joey huffed and shook his head when Joe started cackling all over again like on the phone. "It's going to be even more hilarious when you're next." He mumbled back and Joe rolled his eyes.

"We're going to wait a bit and see how it would work out." Joe said in a more serious tone.

"How what would? You screwed her already after one of our Starship rehearsals." Joey laughed and leaned back in the couch. "There's nothing more the work out. So go have a kid and suffer with me!"

Joe glared at him and shook his head, listening to Joey continue. "Just kidding, they're not bad; you just need to be a Molly Weasley kind of parent."

"You're the Molly Weasley parent?" Joe relaxed a bit and chuckled.

"No, I think of Kaylee as Molly Weasley. I mean like, she looks like a Weasley, so yeah. Just not as strict like Molly, but she teaches him right from wrong and stuff. He copes pretty well with it, and yeah." Joey looked down to Luke, who had been propped up by Joe to have his own spot on the couch, as he put the corner of a satin throw pillow into his mouth. "I don't think that's good for you, Dunkin Munchkin," Joe removed the pillow from his weak grasp and replaced it with a pacifier which sat on the coffee table.

"Now what?" Joe looked around for something to do and tilted his head back to the ceiling, studying the weird pattern it had. Joey shrugged and kept an eye on Luke in case if he fell over again or something.

"I have no ide- oh god, yeah I do." Joey hurried over to Lucas, who had started drooling a small pool onto the same throw pillow, making a dark noticeable stain. "Dammit, your mum's gonna be bullshit when she sees that…" He bit his lip and held Skywalker, wiping the excess saliva from the baby onto his shirt.

"Joe, can you take him again for a second? I'm gonna try to clean this somehow…" Joey sat Luke back on Joe's lap and turned into the kitchen, looking under the sink for some kind of cleaner.

Joe didn't mind at all having the newest addition to the StarKid family around with him. It actually gave him more experience with children, which would definitely come in handy one day, and with who is pretty obvious. Joey knew him and his love for Lauren from the inside out, so that's why he bothered him about it so often; because they weren't official like how Joey was with Kaylee.

Feeling a sudden thud against his stomach, he stopped thinking about his and Lauren's relationship status and looked down to see the baby leaning against him. His dark hair fell over his brown eyes, which Joe being Joe, had automatically fixed for him. "Do you think carpet cleaner would work on it?" Joey poked his head in around the corner for Joe's opinion and had a smile on his face as he just read his mind. "Yeah, you and Lo are _so next._"

Joe didn't try to protest and answered his question. "Try throwing it in the washing machine." He said and kept his eyes on Luke in case if he was in an awkward position and needed help to get back to comfort. Little Richter only fluttered his eyes slowly and eventually fell asleep. "The tag says hand-wash only, so I guess I'll just flip it over and hope for the best." Joey came back in with the satin pillow, placing it on the prettier side and looking over to Joe, who had his attention on Luke. His crooked smile fell in place as he watched all the gears turning in his friend's head.

"What?" Joe turned to his smug friend and fixed the baby a little better in his arm. Joey tried to contain an even bigger smile but completely gave in in less than a minute. He motioned him over to follow him to his room. He had Lucas sleeping with his head on his shoulder and watched as Joey poked and prodded through his closet for a shoebox. "Shoes?" Joe laughed, thinking it was something more serious. "Nope," Joey said, flipping open the cardboard lid and fitting his hand inside the black leather dress shoes he wore only on formal occasions. Pulling out his hand he put a small dark blue velvet box in his face. "This weekend I'm going for it." Joey watched as his friend's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?!" He said in a hoarse whisper, laying the sleeping baby down on the bed momentarily while he grabbed Joey by the shoulders. "Joseph Michael Richter…"

"If it happens, you're my best man."

"Dude," was all Joe could say. He was proud of Joey and backed him up 110%, it's just that he couldn't believe it already.

"You okay there?" Joey said as Joe shook his head with a dopey grin on his face. "You're kinda doing the Umbridge smile and it's creeping me out."

"I'm fine," He nodded with a more contained mouth expression and picked up his ringing phone. Knowing that it was either Lauren or Lauren, Joey put the shoebox back and took Luke with him to retrieve his cold coffee he had almost forgotten about again on the baby's dresser. Finishing up the cup with his free hand, he put the empty mug in the sink and read the time on the stove while he was at it. _Only one?_ He sighed at the time and noticed as Joe walked out of his room. "Lo just called me-"

"Go ahead, Joe. Just make sure your next in line so I can laugh at you." Joey teased, knowing Lauren had wanted to spend time with him and Joey wasn't going to try and stop something that he wanted to happen. Joe waved to him and ruffled the baby's hair before he tied his sneakers in the front hall and left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Joey thought that it'd be best to give Luke his nap time and set him down in the crib and getting as much leisure time as possible. Reclining in the lounge chair next to the crib, he folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't until when Kaylee came home at four that they had both woken up to being greeted with kisses.

Ahaha, fluff and shit is sweet

~fin


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the big day for Joey. Kaylee was oblivious of the whole evening he had planned for them, but she likes this kind of stuff, so it'd work out smoothly. It was only him and Luke who were home, and all he was waiting for was for Julia to come over before Kaylee came home so that she could drop off the outfit the girls had planned for her. Only Julia and Joe knew what was _really_ going on, and thankfully he could trust them both to keep their mouths shut about it.

His palms started to become slick with sweat as he thought of the possibility of her also saying no, making things very tense between them and awkward. He hit his head off the closest wall to him and closed his eyes. His thickly brimmed glasses fell off his face at the contact and he groaned under his breath as he bent down to retrieve them. He hasn't worn his glasses in a _very, very _long time so he needed a lot of getting used to. Eight knocks on the door confirmed that Julia was now waiting outside with Kaylee's clothes ready. Fixing the glasses back onto his face, Joey opened the door to let her in.

"I came early enough, right?" She panted and walked in, setting the thin, white cardboard box onto the kitchen table.

"Yeah, you're right on time. Thanks so much for watching-"

"No need to thank," Julia held up a hand and shook her head. "We're all family. If anything, it's my pleasure to babysit. Jaime and Meredith should be by soon; Lauren was busy and couldn't make it tonight."

Joey suppressed a smile about Lauren and her "business" and took a peek inside the box. "Ooh, she's gonna love this…" Joey ran his hand lightly over the off-white colored dress with tiny red and pink roses on it. The vintage look it had made the outfit seem more realistic to what it was supposed to be like and Joey couldn't have been more impressed with the work they had done. "Thanks, Jules." He squished her in a giant bear hug that made her choke.

"Okay, okay, Jesus. You're killing me." She breathed as he let go. "By the way, these are what we all thought would go nice with it."

A plastic bag hung from around her wrist and she pulled out a light white jacket with a pair of red flats and a white wide brimmed hat. Once again he rewarded her by crushing her ribs. "My god, Joey. Hopefully you won't hug your son like that when he's big enough."

Joey smiled and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat. Now remembering the reason why he had them on, he began to put on his outfit. Julia went to go check on Luke since he started his babbling and now he was dreading to have to put on so many layers. He had to put on a buttoned long sleeve shirt, a wool sweater vest, a tan leather coat, and jeans. He knew at the end it would be all worth it, so with a reluctant sigh he threw on his clothes.

Luke could be heard throughout the apartment, gurgling eagerly at the company. Adjusting the collar of his coat in the mirror, he then ran his hand through his hair and double checked if the box was in his pocket. He let out a shaky breath and answered the door as the bell was rung. Checking the peephole, he could see Jaime and Meredith making faces back into it. "Hey guys," Joey greeted and opened the door for them. The three of them shared a big group hug. "Snazzy outfit you got there," Jaime complimented, noticing his new attire. Meredith abandoned the trio as soon as Luke was in sight with Julia.

"My turn!" She whined to Julia, who reluctantly handed over the baby. "Jesus Christ, Joey! What do you feed him?" the curly haired brunette asked, bouncing and rocking while she smoothed a hand over his full head of hair. "A lot of food. I think Lauren has been watching him one too many times." Joey replied, already beginning to sweat with all the layers on and no air conditioning. "You guys know where everything is, right?"

"Yeah, we've been here plenty of times. Calm down; everything will be _fine_." Julia put emphasis on the last word to assure him that the baby would be fine as well as his date tonight. Joey pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded. Taking deep breaths and studying the linoleum tiles beneath him, he tried to calm himself down before he would pass out from the combination of heat and anxiety. His thumb nervously twitched and he chose to hide it in his pocket to make it less noticeable to him.

Keys jingled outside of the front door, which meant Kaylee was home. Joey went to go open the door for her since they had to be out of the house in an hour and couldn't waste any time. "Hey Gorgeous," He opened the door to see Kaylee still fumbling with her keys which had many Star Wars and Doctor Who key chains dangling from it. Her tongue stuck slightly out of her mouth as she focused, which Joey thought was the cutest thing. Looking up at him through her ginger bangs, she shoved the keys back into her tote bag. Joey noticed the crimson blush that crept onto her cheeks and couldn't help but to grab her face and give her a big kiss. "Well hello to you, too." She took a good look at his clothing choice for the night and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you dressed like Br-"

"No time for questions, Leia; we're on a time limit here." Joey said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead before ushering her inside.

"Here you are," Jaime took the tote bag from her and placed it on the table, replacing it with the box and plastic bag that held her outfit for the night. "Joey, where are we going?" She asked her boyfriend before being directed to their bedroom. He closed the door behind her so that she could change in peace and talked to her through the door. "That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" He started to relax a little, knowing that the real worrying to do would be at the very end of their night, so he should enjoy it while he can.

"Wha- Who picked this out? I demand an explanation, Joey." She squeaked, and could be heard picking through the contents of the plastic bag.

Joey stifled a chuckle at his girlfriend's attempt to be serious. The door opened again and she stepped out in her floral dress with the jacket tied around her waist. The hat was held in her hand and she gave a playful glare to Joey for laughing at her. "Hey, hey, hey," He got defensive and put his hands up in front of him, "I am not the droid you are looking for!"

"You're so freaking adorable when you get wary." She grinned and smooched him on the cheek.

Joey checked his watch and cursed under his breath when he realized what little time they had left. "We have to go, Kay. In like, the next thirty seconds."

She nodded back and gave Luke a kiss on his little nose and a hug to all the girls with a "thank you." Joey did the same and added an "I owe you." When he hugged Julia. Jaime closed the door behind them and Joey took Kaylee by the hand, jogging down the stairs so that they wouldn't be late. "Jesus, what's the rush?" She asked once they burst out through the side exit of the complex to the parking lot. "It's a surprise, darling. Trust me; it'll be worth the wait." He winked and opened up the passenger door for her. He was rewarded with a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. Walking over to the driver's side, he got in his own seat and began to drive to their destination. It was only 6:12, so they would have plenty of time to find parking and get snacks before the show actually started. At the red light, he shoved his hand into his pocket to make sure he had everything he needed. _Tickets? Yes. Wallet? Yes. The big surprise?_ He took a deep breath when he knew he still had it. _Yes._

The local theater was just about a ten minute drive from their little home, in a convenient square which they never really got around to exploring often. Joey had been planning on how to ask her for a little more than a month now, and cruised around to see where he could possibly do it. The little theater wasn't his first choice but when he heard they would be performing Rocky Horror, he knew that was it. She made him watch it twice before and he remembered how it fucked up his mind so badly the first time he watched it, but now he just looked back and laughed; understanding that that was just one the little things that made up his perfect, nerdy, angelic girlfriend.

He decided to take the side streets so that she wouldn't see the flashing lights outside the theater, which would spoil the surprise all too easily. The sudden lightning that illuminated the night sky made them both shake in their seats, and weren't as surprised when the boisterous clap of thunder. Fat rain drops splatted onto the windshield two by two, then by seven, then nineteen, and then to some kind of infinite number. "You've got to be kidding me," Joey's jaw went slack and he knew neither of them had an umbrella or some sort of hooded article of clothing.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Kaylee asked, completely unfazed by the sudden weather change.

"It's pouring out and- oh wait you love the rain."

"I sure do!" she exclaimed and checked the backseat to see if they did possibly have anything. "And I don't think this hat would do much, but it's a nice accessory."

She dug around in the back, and pulled back an old newspaper Joey had been meaning to read yesterday. "Newspapers it is," She smiled, prying the pages apart in half for each of them to use. Joey shook his head and told her to keep it for herself. Parking the car on the block next to the theater, Joey stepped out first in the pouring rain to go open the door for Kaylee. "C'mon," He flashed a crooked smile and held out his hand for her to take.

Holding the large sheets of newspaper over her head, she grabbed his hand and followed his lead as they ran down the middle of the street. "Please tell me where we're going?" She begged, having a feeling that the bright flashing lights around the corner were what they were heading to.

"It's right around the corner, actually." Joey raised his voice a little so that she could hear him over the thunder. Kaylee raised her eyebrow, still holding the newspaper over her head and decided that they should start to hurry before they got completely soaked. Turning the corner, she squinted to read the sign through the rain. "Rocky Horror?" She turned back to her boyfriend who gave a sweet smile and now understood why he had been dressed like Brad; also why she looked something like Janet.

"I didn't expect it to rain, so that's why it's the outfit from the beginning, when they were at that wedding." Joey explained, using hand gestures in the most darling way. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and a kiss onto his mouth. "Thanks, Joey."

"Not a problem, my Janet," He noticed that the newspaper probably wouldn't last for much longer, so he grabbed her by the hand as they entered the theater. "I think it'd be best if we found seats, right?"

She nodded, discarding the dripping newspaper at the first barrel she saw. Joey held open one of the double-doors for her, which led them into the dimly lit theater. The show hadn't actually started yet, but it would be in less than five minutes. "Thanks again." Kaylee whispered once the lights went out and the show started.

"Jaime!" Jaime looked up from Luke to see Julia towering over her. The three of them had agreed to order some Chinese takeout for dinner and ate on the couch. Jaime was the last one still on the couch with a tiny pile of rice, which she gave Luke small bites of. "What the hell are you doing? He's hefty enough, and Joey made note not to feed him anything but his actual food."

"It's only rice, Julia. And watch, all of this-" She patted his round stomach, "will keep him warm in the winter."

Julia shook her head and tried to contain a ridiculous grin. She turned to go help Meredith with dishes, still shaking her head at Jaime's words. Jaime shrugged, yet feeding Luke more food off of her plate.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Joey asked as people started pouring out of the theater. The rain had stopped, but left little rivers streaming on the sides of the streets into the sewers.

"_Did I enjoy myself? _It was freaking fantastic, Joey! Thank you so much!" She squeaked and threw her arms around him. He was glad that he made his girlfriend thrilled with that surprise, now only the hard part was left for him. "You want to walk around? Find something to eat?" Joey suggested as Kaylee let go, fixing the hat adorably over her wavy ginger hair. She smiled and nodded back, snaking both of her arms around his left one as they strolled around, searching for a place where they could get a snack for a reasonable price at 8:12 at night.

His phone buzzed against the little box in his pocket, making an odd sound. He promptly checked his phone to find a text from Julia. "_Did you ask her yet?" _

"No, I'll tell you when I do." Joey discreetly tapped out a reply with one hand and put his phone in his coat pocket instead so he wouldn't have that awful noise make Kaylee too suspicious. They passed the little common where he wanted to ask her, but he figured that they would pass it again on their way back. "You okay, Joey? You look worried." His eyes met his girlfriend's and he nodded, plastering on a smile to keep her from dwelling on his nervousness for too long.

"I'm fine, Kay. Don't worry." Joey looked back ahead and was glad when he saw a glowing Starbucks logo hung from the side of a building. "Do you want Starbucks?"

Kaylee eagerly nodded and thanked Joey as he opened the door for her. There was no line and only two baristas, looking quite bored and tired. "Can I get banana bread?" She asked, eyeing the display case with hungry eyes.

"Sure," He kissed her cheek and made her giggle and blush. Since it was only them, one of the baristas already took a piece out of the case and bagged it for them. Joey paid for the snack and gave all the change as a tip (which was only 50₵, so he didn't have much to lose). Holding the door open for his girlfriend again, she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and then took a monstrous bite of her bread. "I'm so freaking hungry," She sighed, locking elbows with him before taking another bite.

"Yeah, we should've gotten dinner first. Sorry about that." Joey scratched the back of his neck and slowed down a little so she could finish her food first. Kaylee shook her head and grunted with a full mouth, leaving a little less than a half left of the bread. "It's fine Solo, this is great. Today was great. It couldn't get any better."

He let a nervous laugh escape from his mouth and then stopped at an unoccupied bench. "Do you want to sit for a bit?" She nodded and took a seat next to him, scooting in to close the gap, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "So, what was your favorite part?" Joey questioned, and she let out a sigh.

"I honestly can't choose. I just like… everything. I think the best one they did was _Dammit Janet_. Did you enjoy yourself?" Taking the last few nibbles of her bread; she crumpled the paper bag up into a ball and successfully tossed it in to the barrel beside them.

"Yeah," He stood and held out his arm for her to take when he noticed she had finished. "You ready to get back?"

His voice wavered slightly because now he was _really_ starting to freak out. Thankfully, Kay didn't notice anything, and latched back onto his arm. "The road was long but I ran it," Joey sang to himself now that he had the song stuck in his head. A smile crept onto Kaylee's freckled face as he continued, saying the "Janet's" when necessary. Joey's palms started to really sweat as they crossed the street and began heading towards the middle of the common. "Now I have one thing to say and that's dammit, Janet, I love you." He left Kaylee singing the last verse by herself and let her walk a few steps forward as he took the blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker," She stopped and turned to see why he had stopped. "What's wrong Solo? You've been a little off tonight."

He gaped for a second, trying to find out how to say it exactly, but couldn't. He held her close and gave her a kiss, which she gladly returned. "Why are you so nervous? Your heart's beating really fast, Joey. Try to take it easy, okay?" He nodded dumbly to his girlfriend's request and finally got some kind of courage to start to speak again.

"Look, we've known each other for almost six years now. We've been acquaintances, friends, good friends, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and even had the best freaking kid together. You have no idea how much you mean to me, like GOD, I don't think I can imagine what I'd do without you." He took a breath and held the box tightly in his right hand. Kaylee gazed up at him with her glassy brown eyes, completely mesmerized in his. "You mean _everything to me. _You and Luke are like, I don't even know how to put it… the best things that have happened to me."

He stopped for a second to take everything in, a few breaths too. "That is why," Joey loosen his grip on the box, "I want you to be the Janet to my Brad; the Sally to my Joey; the Hermione to my Ron; my February; my Leia." Abruptly slipping on the ground (which had become slick from the rain) when he tried to get onto one knee, he made Kaylee laugh when he let out a loud "Oh shit!"

"Do you need help up?" She held out a hand and used the other to press her hat down on her head as the wind started to pick up a little. "No, I was kind of on my way down here anyways."

Before he could get too anxious and give up, he snapped open the lid and held it up to her face. "This is for you. I promise to take care of you and Luke, to love you and… you know be a good husband I guess." Joey spat out with his eyes squinted shut so he wouldn't have to deal with the horror flashing before Kaylee's eyes. Silence followed and that really started to make him even more frantic. Mentally slapping himself for forgetting to actually _ask_ the question, he opened his eyes and looked up at Kaylee. "Will you marry this dumbass that you proudly call your boyfriend?"

Her brown eyes were wide as she stared at the ring and then at Joey. Her tiny hands clasped over her mouth and everything went completely still for the both of them. After she slowly blinked her eyes twice, she grinned ridiculously with misty eyes and nodded. "Really?" Joey felt a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders, surprised that she actually said yes. Kaylee nodded again, squealing and letting her tears fall. "Hey, there's no need to cry, Leia." He smirked and slid the silver ring onto her left ring finger.

She spent a good minute admiring the way it shone under the dim lighting, pouncing onto Joey as soon as he stood back up. "I love you, Solo." She sniffed and made sure he choked slightly when she squished him. "Love you too, Kay." He could imagine how everyone else would react when they found out, especially how the guys would all tackle him to the ground.

"Is it nicer than what Betty Munroe had?" Joey murmured, knowing she'd pick up on the Rocky Horror reference. Kaylee looked at him with her now reddened eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, yes it is."

~fin

I think you know what's next :P fluff for all unless if you're not Kaylee


End file.
